


Ant Poisoning

by shrinevandal



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, this is a shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrinevandal/pseuds/shrinevandal
Summary: Gerry pees on a cop car and then goes to Waffle House with his stupid ass high as fuck boyfriend
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Ant Poisoning

**Author's Note:**

> me to the gerrymichael server at 2:19 this fine monday afternoon: college au w stoner michael and punk gerry and they go on dates but the dates are just peeing on cop cars

People who meet Gerry Delano tend to pin him as a goth. And aesthetically speaking, they aren't wrong. But in terms of attitude, he's definitely more punk. Which is why he's squatting on top of a cop car at 11:30 at night and letting his bladder have free reign.

His stoner boyfriend is on the ground below, watching the ants crawl by on the sidewalk. Occasionally he picks one up, says "ow" when it bites him, giggles a bit, and then sets it back down. 

"Michael?" Gerry asks. 

"Yeah babe?" 

"Please don't die from ant poisoning."

"What the fuck is ant poisoning? Haha," Michael replies. 

Gerry notices Michael staring at him. It's not creepy though, maybe just cause he's high as fuck and doesn't fully understand that staring at your homie's private parts is kinda gay. Or maybe Gerry doesn't mind cause it's Michael. "What?" Gerry asks. 

Michael giggles. "Nice cock bro!" 

"Michael, I'm trans," Gerry replies. "I don't have a cock yet. 

"Yeah? And? It's still nice."

Gerry sighs. "Alright. Thanks, I guess." Done with the pee deed, he hops down from the car and begins putting his pants back on. 

"Wanna go to Waffle House?" Michael says with a grin. 

Gerry sighs. "They have absolutely shit food, Michael."

"Yeah but they're opennn!" Michael replies. 

"Okay, fine. Let's go to Waffle House." Gerry links his arm with Michael's and goes to eat some shitty waffles. 

**Author's Note:**

> theyre both art majors and im gonna expand on this au eventually but for now just take *gestures* this anyway thanks for coming


End file.
